ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultima VIII Nitpicks
Ignorance of Predecessors Morghrim In Serpent Isle, the Forest Master Morghrim seemed to be a druid, and was explicitly said to be native from Pagan. However, this leads to a lot of problems. First he must be very old then, and/or time passed much more quickly between Ultima VII Part 2 and Ultima VII. He said he had fled from his world’s destruction but he didn’t say anything about when it had happened. Of course, since he was an outworlder, he might have been “ageless”, but we had no explanation about how long he had been around. Second, he knew of the Guardian’s duplicity so he must have been a Zealan priest, for the bulk of the Zealans cared only for the Pagan’s worship of the elements. His powers and artifacts were related to nature, thus were very “druid-like”. This presents a big problem in Ultima VIII, when we are told that Zealans were following only the Ancient Ones. Of course, druids could have existed but we have no notes about them even in Mythran’s extensive library. Blackrock Serpent In Underworld II, you obtained a Blackrock Serpent from the Goblins at the sewers. They mentioned that they had got it from a stranger who had come to their camp and said only one word: “Pagan”. How did he arrive there, and why did he have the Blackrock Serpent? Mordra Mordra in fact appeared in Ultima VII in Skara Brae. Why doesn’t the Avatar tell this to Vardion? Hierophant Gear What happened to all the Hierophant stuff the Avatar was wearing at the end of Serpent Isle? Technical Shortcomings Obsidian Fortress Why can’t you teleport out of the Obsidian Fortress? Breath of Wind Conversation Options On Argentrock Isle, after learning of the Breath of Wind from Stratos, the Avatar will immediately get conversation options for trying to get the Breath of Wind. However, at this point in the game, the Avatar hasn’t found out yet that the fragments of the Blackrock Obelisk must be used to defeat the Titans and gain their powers. Beren's Weird Conversation When you’re crossing the River of Fire for the first time, Beren will appear and warn you not to offend the Sorcerers. However, his remark is phrased as though it came at the end of a long conversation, and he seems completely nonplussed that you’re braving fiercest dangers in order to reach the Sorcerer’s Enclave, as though you’d already explained your reasons behind this all. (You can only have the full conversation if you angered Beren before and didn’t apologize, or if you never talked to him.) Pagan Map Why are there Britannian runes on the cloth map of Pagan? Earth and Fire Magic Earth and Fire magic still works even after the Avatar has stolen the respective Blackrock items. Breath of Air or Breath of Wind There is a Blackrock fragment for each element. The one related to air is called the “Breath of Wind” by Stratos, the Air Titan, however everyone else refers to it as the “Breath of Air”. Hydros' Temple The Zealan gods say Hydros’ temple at Carthax Lake is below the surface. But that’s not possible: 1. The lake is marked on the map, so it must be above the surface. 2. When Hydros is free, there is rain and fog at Carthax Lake, too. That’s only possible on the surface. Truth Spell Why doesn’t the spell to get the truth out of someone work with everyone? Mordea's Lightning When they almost execute Devon, the Avatar is struck by Mordea's lightning. This lightning always kills humans, so how did he survive? General Problems Obelisk Tip How did the Obelisk Tip get into the possession of Kumash-Gor? He died centuries before the temple was destroyed. How can it be in his possession now? Teleporter Platforms Where do the teleporter platforms come from? Test of Lithos If there is really just one jewel of passage in the test of Lithos, then the next candidate will automatically fail. Vividos' Teachings After the Ceremony of Eternity, Vividos will tell you that, in time, he will teach you other Necromantic spells once you’ve been tested in the Catacombs and the Hall of the Mountain King. However, he never does. Birthplace of Moriens Your Necromantic pilgrimage is to find the Birthplace of Moriens, where, according to Vividos, you will see an incredible vision. However, you never see anything special; in the “Birthplace of Moriens” you merely find an entrance to an ancient Zealan Temple. Response: One theory I've seen is that the Avatar didn't have a vision because he had ulterior motives behind becoming a Necromancer. The fact that he didn't have a vision may also explain "Vividos' Teachings", above. Ritual of Fire In the whole Daemon’s Crag/Sorcerer’s Enclave sequence, Malchir talks of how important it is that he conducts the Ritual of Flame. When he does so, we see that it is so that he can ask Pyros about a mythical “great fire in the sky” (the sun). Pyros is either ignorant of this or pretends to be. However, right after the Ritual of Flame, the Avatar heads off to kill Malchir and loot his corpse; what Malchir was trying to learn of the sun is never explained nor even mentioned ever again in the game. Sorcerer's Enclave After Freeing Hydros After you free Hydros, Devon tells the Avatar to go to the Sorcerer’s Enclave, since they might have a way of stopping her. However, there is absolutely no dialogue at all regarding any of the Sorcerers that even mentions that Hydros is free, much less the fact that you’re here to find a way to stop her. Uninvited Guest Why is a mundane stranger like the Avatar allowed to enter the Palace of the Tempest? Is Mordra a Titan? Mythram says that you can only leave Pagan if you control the powers of the Titans. So how did Mordra leave Pagan? Black Gate The Guardian built the Blackrock obelisk to have a Black Gate allowing him to enter the world. However, he destroyed it as soon as he was through. How could he then leave it again? How Much is Mythram Holding Back? If Mythram knows about Britannia and Mordra, then why you can’t ask him about it? Also, since he knows about Mordra, he should know about another way to leave Pagan (the one Mordra used). Salkind's Book You can read Salkind’s book with the accusations of Bentic and Devon as much as you like, but you’ll just not get a dialogue about it with imprisoned Devon. Brogdan's Helpful Guide to Mushrooms In either the Tenebraen Library or Salkind’s ornate mansion, there’s a book called “Brogdan’s Helpful Guide to Mushrooms”´. In one of his statements, he describes the humble mushroom as one such plant that has survived the disaster when the sun disappeared. Mushrooms aren’t plants, they’re fungi. Ultima VIII Nitpicks